SpongeBob Joins the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: After Plankton failed to steal the Krabby Patty recipe, he teams up with Eggman to stop the Sonic Heroes. Will SpongeBob and his friends stop them with the help of the Sonic Heroes? And Will SpongeBob and his friends join the Sonic Heroes along with the other Teams? Find out in this.


SpongeBob Joins the Sonic Heroes.

Hey guys. Here is another story. This time it has SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs joining the Sonic Heroes along with Team Skylanders, Team Total Drama, Team Sonic, Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Ever After High, and Team WWE. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to Sega, Activision, WWE, Mattel, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network. With that said, let's get the story started. This is a one shot.

In Bikini Bottom, We see three houses. One is a rock, the next one is a monument, and the last one is a pineapple and who live in those houses are SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick. SpongeBob exits out of his house and is heading out to the Krusty Krab where he works at.

"I'm ready for work again," said SpongeBob.

Just then, Squidward exits his house to go to the Krusty Krab too.

"I'm not looking forward to work again," said Squidward.

"Hi Squidward," said SpongeBob.

"Oh greight," said Squidward. What do you want SpongeBob?

"I just wanted to be sure if you were ready for work," said SpongeBob.

"You don't need to do that," said Squidward. Now let me walk to work in peece.

"Ok," said SpongeBob.

So SpongeBob and Squidward were walking to the Krusty Krab.

At the Krusty Krab, we see Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Patrick.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Sandy.

"I will be making money," said Mr. Krabs.

"I want to play with SpongeBob after he gets done with work," said Patrick. What are you going to do Sandy?

"I'm going to find out if there are other worlds," said Sandy.

"Good luck," said Mr. Krabs.

Just then, SpongeBob and Squidward appeared at the Krusty Krab.

"Good morning Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob.

"Good morning me boys," said Mr. Krabs.

"I'm ready to work," said SpongeBob.

"That's good SpongeBob," said Mr. Krabs. Now get to work.

"You've got it Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob.

So SpongeBob and Squidward were working in the Krusty Krab when Plankton appeared once again trying to steal the Krabby Patty recipe again.

"This time, nothing will stop me from getting the Krabby Patty recipe," said Plankton.

"Not this time," said Mr. Krabs.

"Krabs," said Plankton.

"You're done getting my recipe for Krabby Patties Plankton," said Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob, take care of Plankton.

"Sure thing," said SpongeBob.

So SpongeBob got Plankton out of the Krusty Krab and back to the Chum Bucket.

"You'll pay for this Krabs," said Plankton.

"Whatever Plankton," said Mr. Krabs.

"I agree," said SpongeBob.

So the rest of the shift at the Krusty Krab turned out fine.

With Plankton, he was back at the Chum Bucket wanting to stop Mr. Krabs.

"I need a plan to stop Krabs and SpongeBob as well as SpongeBob's friends," said Plankton.

Just then, Karen appeared with someone wanting to talk to Plankton online.

"Someone wants to talk to you," said Karen.

"Thanks Karen," said Plankton. You're the best.

"Hello Plankton," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Plankton.

"I'm Eggman," said Eggman. And I would like to team up with you to take down our enimeies.

"Who is your enimey?" asked Plankton.

"The Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"You've got a deal," said Plankton. But I need water to breeth.

"Don't worry about that," said Eggman. I'll help you with that.

So Eggman found a way to get Plankton to his bace on Mobius and sprayed him with a spray that would let him breeth air.

"I've got a bad feeling about Plankton," said Mr. Krabs.

"We agree," said SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy.

"Maybe we can find a group that knows what's going on with Plankton," said Mr. Krabs.

"I've found out that there is a world called Mobius," said Sandy.

"Who lives there?" asked SpongeBob.

"Some hedgehog named Sonic and he has a group called the Sonic Heroes," said Sandy.

"What are the teams?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"The teams are Team Sonic, Team Skylanders, Team Spyro, Team Crash, Team Total Drama, Team Ever After High, and Team WWE," said Sandy.

"Weird names," said Squidward.

"We must head to Mobius," said Sandy.

"Agreed," said the others.

"We don't breeth air," said Patrick.

"No problem," said Sandy as she sprayed SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs with a spray that will let them breeth air.

"Well, let's go," said SpongeBob.

So SpongeBob and his friends left Bikini Bottom to go to Mobius.

On Mobius, Sonic and his friends were relaxing from their battel from Eggman and Kaos.

"What a good battel," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Gage.

"Will the other Sonic Heroes appear here soon?" asked Elise.

"Let's find out now," said Amy.

Just then, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team Crash, Team Total Drama, Team Ever After High, and Team WWE appeared from their homes.

"Hey guys," said Spyro.

"What's up?" asked Blaze.

"We wanted to see you Sonic," said Tree Rex.

"I agree," said The Rock.

Just then, SpongeBob and his group appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Dean.

"It looks like a Sponge," said Mike.

"That's cool," said Crash.

"Hey there," said SpongeBob.

"Hey," said Sonic. Who are you five.

The five friends from Bikini Bottom introduced themselves.

"Glad to meet you," said Sonic.

"Who are all of you?" asked Sandy.

Team Sonic, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team WWE, Team Crash, Team Total Drama, and Team Ever After High introduced themselves to SpongeBob and his friends.

"Glad to meet you," said SpongeBob.

"Same here," said Apple.

Just then, Eggman and Plankton showed up.

"It's time to stop you Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"Same goes with you SpongeBob and your friends too," said Plankton.

"Bring it on," said Page.

So Team Sonic, Team Spyro, Team Crash, Team Skylanders, Team Total Drama, Team Ever After High, and Team WWE along with SpongeBob and his friends began the battel with their moves and the battel ended with the heroes winning again.

"Curss you Sonic and friends, I'll be back," said Eggman as he went back to his bace.

"You'll pay for this SpongeBob," said Plankton as he was forced back to Bikini Bottom as he went back to the Chum Bucket.

"That was awsome," said SpongeBob.

"I agree," said Cerise.

"Same here," said Roman.

"How would you SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick like to join us as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"You bet," said Spongebob and his group.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives SpongeBob and his group their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said SpongeBob and his group.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"Take care everyone," said SpongeBob.

So all of the teams went back to their homes and everything went back to normal.

The end.

And that's another story done. Next month will be another team joining the Sonic Heroes. Who will it be? Find out next month. Don't forget to review.


End file.
